Journey to Richmond
by a.e. thomas
Summary: Two twin girls travel to richmond at the start of the civil war to get their sick aunt and vivit their father, and face some complecations on the way home. a story with death and love.


It was the summer of 1862 and in Chattanooga, TN all the boys were of to warJourney to Richmond

It was the summer of 1862 and in Chattanooga, Tennessee all the boys were off to war. Sarah and Elizabeth Carter were at home sewing when Joe, the postman, walked up to the door. Elizabeth ran out side to get the mail and quickly returned to the house. They opened the letter to find that their aunt in Richmond, Virginia was ill and needed their help. They talked to their mom who agreed to let them go, but only if they allowed their cousin Ryan to escort them. Their cousin lived on a nearby plantation and had spent summers with the girls in their youth. She thought it would be a great idea seeing how their father was stationed in Richmond with the Confederate army. So the girls packed, said goodbye to their mother and little sister, and picked up Ryan on their way to board the train.

When they arrived in Richmond they found the city a mad house. Gunfire could be heard everywhere as the troops were drilling for the upcoming battle. They found their way to their aunt's house and when they entered the front door they saw that she was terrified. All her servants had been taken away to build trenches and the constant sound of cannon fires frightened her.

"We have to get Aunt Betty out of here!'' exclaimed Sarah.

"But how?" their aunt asked. "I am too sick to leave," she cried.

"I know," whispered Elizabeth, "I will go see Pa and see if he can help us. Sarah you stay with Aunt Betty and tend to her needs. Oh, and please watch Ryan he might try to run off and join the army and you know how much Aunt Karon doesn't want him to."

The dark clouds hovered over Richmond as Elizabeth made her way to the Confederate camp. She noticed the streets were busy with excitement as suttlers were bringing their wagons to town. She didn't have to seek directions from anyone. It was obvious to all where the camp was located. Soldiers were everywhere. Men were marching in drills and taking orders from their commander. Elizabeth spotted a young handsome sergeant sitting behind a large oak desk. She approached him with one of her dazzling smiles and spoke in a very southern quiet voice.

"May I please speak to Colonel David Carter?" she asked.

''May I ask who's calling on him?" the man inquired as he smiled back at her. "Yes, I'm Miss Elizabeth Carter, his daughter," She replied,

"Pleased to meet you Miss Carter. I'm Sergeant Zachary Merrell," he stated. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," she said. When Sergeant Merrell ushered her into see her father she told him everything that was happening with Aunt Betty.

He told her that the city was now under guard and she would need a pass to get out of Richmond. He told her that by him being a Colonel he could write the pass, but they needed Mr. Ezra Oliver to sign it.

''Who's that?'' Elizabeth asked.

"Why he's President Jeff Davis' personal assistant. His signature must be on all the passes leaving Richmond," her father answered with concern.

The next day Colonel Carter arrived at Aunt Betty's to pick up his daughter. He spoke briefly and Aunt Betty assured her that they would soon be leaving Richmond. Then Sarah came running into the house.

"Father, Father it's Ryan. I just found this note in the barn. He's run off to join the war!" Sarah exclaimed.

When Colonel Carter and Elizabeth arrived at the South's White House soldiers were everywhere guarding it. The soldiers saluted the colonel and tipped their hats to Elizabeth. When they entered the White House, Mr. Oliver came out of the office at once. In the process he left the door open and Elizabeth looked in to see President Davis, General Lee, and General Stonewall Jackson. They were all hovered over a table full of maps. At that moment the president looked up to see Elizabeth. In an instant he bowed like a real gentleman would and Elizabeth curtsied back.

Mr. Oliver signed four passes, and included a personal letter signed by President Davis.

"This should get you through any lines," he said with a smile. "Please have a safe journey."

As they were walking back to Colonel Carter's camp to retrieve the carriage Elizabeth spotted Sergeant Zachary Merrell. They smiled at each other and then Colonel Carter called "Sergeant come here please." Sergeant Merrell made his way over to them "Yes Colonel" he said with a solute.

"I need you to accompany my two daughters, and my sister back to Chattanooga. My nephew was supposed to accompany them, but he ran of and joined the army." Colonel Carter said "And by the way, on your way back why don't you stop in Nashville and see your family."

"Yes sir" the sergeant answered with excitement.

When their aunt was well enough to travel the girls packed their belongings and went to the train station where Sergeant Merrell met them. As they were traveling they heard the galloping of horses and looked out the window to see the Union army was trying to capture the train. The trains came to a stop and out of nowhere came the Confederate Calvary!

" Why that's General Stuart's Calvary" Sergeant Merrell said. "We should have no problem whooping those Yankees." Then the train started moving again leaving the battle behind.

A week later Sergeant Merrell was preparing to leave for Nashville. They had been in Chattanooga for several days and the sergeant had spent the time getting to know Elizabeth better.

"It's been a pleasure to meet you Miss. Carter," Sergeant Merrell said as he was mounting his horse. "I would like to write you while I'm away and maybe when this war is over I can court you properly."

"I would love that," Elizabeth replied. "And sergeant do call me Elizabeth."

"Well then Elizabeth call me Zach," he said as he road away down the road.

Three years later the war had come to an end. The South had lost, and the Union's president had been killed. Colonel Carter returned home to his family safely not only bringing Sergeant Merrell with him, but the news that cousin Ryan had been killed in the

battle of Franklin. He had died a hero for saving the life of his commanding officer. Then one warm summer day while Zach and Elizabeth were walking through the plantation Zach turned to her and said, "Elizabeth will you marry me and return with me to Nashville?"

"Yes Zach," Elizabeth exclaimed, "I've been waiting for you to ask me that question since the day you returned with Father."

The end


End file.
